1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved fishing rod protector that is to be attached to, rather than encasing in, a two piece fishing rod with equal or unequal rod section lengths, with or without a fishing reel attached. Further, the invention is easy to install and remove, allows for viewing of the fishing rod when the invention is installed and stores compactly when not in use.
2. Prior Art
Typically, when a two piece fishing rod is transported or stored, it is protected inside a long capped cylinder, with or without a fishing reel attached. You cannot view the contents of the typical fishing rod case. The fishing rod case itself is bulky, or inconvenient, or is designed to carry more than one fishing rod.
Dewin B. Turners U.S. Pat. No. 1,903,798 issued April, 1933, called "Carrier Case" is a long tube designed to encase the entire fishing rod, restricts from view what fishing rod or rods are contained within and is bulky.
Theodore L. Smiths U.S. Pat. No. 2,143,720 issued January, 1939, called "Rod Case" is a long collapsible rod case encasing the entire fishing rod, restricts from view what fishing rod is contained within, is bulky and requires the fishing reel to be removed.
John H. Fishers U.S. Pat. No. 2,149,087 issued February, 1939, called "Protective Rod and Reel Case" encases the entire rod with a compartment for a fishing reel, restricts from view what fishing rod is contained within, and is bulky.
Gordon N. Tuttons U.S. Pat. No. 2,473,977 issued June, 1949, called "Enclosing Case for Fishing Rods and the Like" encases the entire rod, restricts from view what fishing rod is contained within, and is bulky.
Paul A. Flemings U.S. Pat. No. 250,270 issued March, 1950, called "Fish and Gun box" encases the entire rod, restricts from view what fishing rod is contained within, and is bulky.
William R. Chalkers U.S. Pat. No. 2,591,674, issued April, 1952, called "Fishing Rod Carrying Case" encases the entire rod, restricts from view what fishing rod is contained within, restricts from view what fishing rod is contained within, and is bulky.
Jerome G. Daviau U.S. Pat. No. 2,595,230, issued May, 1952, called "Fishing Rod Case" attaches the fishing rod by means of clips, encasing from view the fishing rod, and is bulky.
Everett C. Surings U.S. Pat. No. 2,650,449, issued September, 1953, called "Fly Rod and Reel Case" is designed primarily for just a fly rod and reel, encases the entire fishing rod, the rod is attached by clips, and is bulky.
Boyd W. McKerns U.S. Pat. No. 2,749,645, issued June, 1956, called "Fishing Gear Container" encases the fishing rod by means of utilizing interconnected coplanar parallel telescoping tubes.
John L. Kleckleys U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,775, issued October, 1958, called "Fishing Rod Case" encases the fishing rod or rods by means of parallel pockets, requires the fishing reel to be removed, and restricts from view the contents.
Jack E. Duffs U.S. Pat. No. 2,855,223, issued May, 1959, called "Telescopic Tube Coupling With Step Adjustment Means" encases its contents, restricts from view its contents and utilizes telescoping elongated members.
Clarence W. Harveys U.S. Pat. No. 2,902,790, issued September, 1959, called "Rod and Reel Case" encases the entire fishing rod and reel by means of an elongated rod receiver section having a plurality of parallel rod section recesses, restricts from view is contents, and is bulky.
Franklin H. Webers U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,017, issued December, 1959, called "Telescopic Carrying Case" encases its contents, utilizes telescoping tubes, restricts from view its contents and is bulky.
Lowell H. Morriss U.S. Pat. No. 2,962, 187, issued November, 1960, called "Article Carrying Case" is a rigid elongated tube that encases, restricts from view its contents and is bulky.
Gerald W. Gottulas U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,503, issued May, 1964, called "Fishing Rod Protector" utilizes telescoping tubes to protect the fishing rod and an elastic bands and hooks tensioned against the fishing reel, requiring that their be a fishing reel attached. When not in use the elastic bands and hooks are exposed.
Claude J. Walkers U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,512, issued October, 1967, called "Interchangeable Rod and Reel Carder Apparatus" encases the entire fishing rod and reel, restricts from view contents, and is bulky.
Herbert J. Slades U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,009, issued August, 1968, called "Rod Case" is formed from conventional extruded metal or plastic strips providing a frame and sheet-like panels anchored to the frame or from a second embodiment the case is in the form of ne end opening sleeve which receives a tray carrying the rods.
Charles M. Marshall et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,246, issued December, 1967, called "Telescoping Rod Case with Sliding Cam Lock" encases the fishing rod or rods in a telescoping tubes, restricts from view the contents, and is bulky.
Toney Harrisons U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,327, issued April, 1971, called "Fishing Rod Carrying Cases" is essentially a sheet of flexible material with pockets, requiring the fishing reel to be removed, and conceals from view the contents.
Marshall R. Edwards U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,253, issued November, 1971, called "Fishing Apparatus" utilizes telescoping tubular sections, requires the fishing reel to be attached.
Gordon T. De Bakers U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,948, issued December, 1971 called "Fishing Rod and Reel Case" utilizes a tubular case that is attached to a fishing rod and reel by means of a tensioned elastic band, thereby requiring a fishing reel to be installed, when removed leaves the elastic band externally exposed and is bulky.
Heidtman et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,697, issued February, 1972, called "Carrying Case for a Fishing Rod and Reel" encases the entire fishing rod and reel in a rigid plastic hinged carrying case that restricts from view its contents and is bulky.
George R. Wrights U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,190, issued July, 1972, called "Carder for Rods with Reels Attached" is for at least two rods with reels attached, encases the entire fishing rod from view and is bulky.
Waldo O. Ratzlaffs U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,819, issued November, 1973, called "Carrying Case for Fishing Rods and Reels" utilizes a long tubular design to encase a plurality of rods and is bulky.
Sauey et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,216, issued May, 1974, called "Adjustable Fishing Rod Case" utilizes telescopic tubes to encase a plurality of fishing rods and is bulky.
Francis E. Geislers U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,144, issued August, 1976, called "Fishing Rod and Reel Case" utilizes an essentially rectangular shape with elongated compartments running parallel to its length to encase more than one fishing rod with or with reel.
Charles J. Wycoskys U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,478, issued January, 1979, called "Fishing Pole and Reel Holding Bag" utilizes a bag to encase a single fishing rod and reel.
Milton K. Wards U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,801, issued October, 1979, called "Fishing Rod and Reel Box" encases a plurality of fishing rods and reels, restricts from view the contents and is bulky.
Hoffman et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,588, issued October, 1979, called "Plastic Carrying Case for a Fishing Rod and Reel" encases the entire fishing rod and reel, restricts from view what is contained and is bulky.
Ronald A. Becks U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,193, issued September, 1980, called "Fishing Rod Case" is specifically for a fishing rod only, encasing the entire fishing rod in a braided plastic filament.
Jack L. Evans U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,877, issued October, 1985, called "Fishing Rod and Reel Cover" encases the entire fishing rod and reel, restricts from view what is contained within and is bulky.
Douglas M. Rays U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,454, issued February, 1987, called "Protective Sock for a rod and Reel" utilizes a protective sock to enclose a fishing rod and reel.
McBride et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,141, issued February, 1988, called "Fishing Rod and Reel Carrying Case" can carry more than one fishing rod with reel attached, encases only the fishing handle area with reel attached.
Homer L. Crafts U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,504, issued November, 1990, called "Fishing Rod and Reel Protector" encases the fishing rod in a elongated tube and expanded hollow area for fishing reel requiring a fishing reel, and is bulky.
Smith et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,279, issued September, 1991, called "Carrying Case for Fishing Rod and Reel" encases the entire fishing rod and reel, restricting from view what fishing rod is contained within, and is bulky.
Vonley D. Vances U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,874, issued June, 1994, called "Rod and Reel Case" encloses the entire fishing rod and reel, restricts from view what fishing rod is contained within, and is bulky.
Lannan et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,669, issued July, 1994, called "Rod Organizer" can contain a plurality of fishing rod and reels and is primarily a rectangular shaped fabric with multiple pouches encasing the entire fishing rod and reel.
Hepworth et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,590, issued August, 1994, called "Carrying Case for Fly Fishing Rod and Reel" encases the fishing rod and reel entirely and is bulky.
Matthew A. Millers U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,194, issued June, 1995, called "Fishing Rod Case" encases the fishing rod entirely in a hollow cylindrical tube, restricts from view the contents and is bulky.
Whatever the precise merits, features and advantages of the above cited references, none of them achieves or fulfills the purpose of protecting the two piece fishing rod with or without a fishing reel attached while in transit or storage, yet be easy to install, remove and store like the present invention.